KPOP Child
by Milky Kim
Summary: [CHAPTER] Suka duka idol kpop semasa sekolah. Kpopers non nista dilarang baca! karena dapat mengakibatkan gangguan kejiwaan. Tag : Super Junior / ZE:A / B.A.P / Infinite / EXO / F(x) / DBSK / SHINee


Judul : DUMBASS

Cast : cari sendiri

an : jangan tanya ini apa, sebenernya ini cuma ide nista yang tiba2 muncul

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>De Upper Manipulative Best Super School atau yang bisa disingkat menjadi DUMBASS, adalah sebuah sekolah elit swasta yang cukup populer bagi yang mengetahuinya saja. Di sekolah ini terdapat beberapa tingkatan sekolah, diantaranya TK, SD, SMP, SMA. Baru-baru ini tersebar rumor kalau di sekolah ini akan didirikan kampus juga.<p>

.

Di pagi yang rada mendung ini, kita tengok dulu kelas TK yang berada di sisi paling utara sekolah.

"TEMEN – TEMEN ! SINI DEH ! ZELO PUNYA SESUATU !" Zelo yang suka bikin sensasi berteriak dari atas meja bundar tempat ia belajar.

Dalam sekejap teman-teman Zelo berkumpul mengerubunginya. Ada Taemin. Onew dan kembarannya JungChul yang ga serupa, soalnya Onew mirip Yesung, Heechul mirip Ryeowook. L. Si cadel huruf 'S', Sehun dan kakaknya, Luhan. Yang terakhir Amber.

"Apaan? Rokok ya? Minta deh gue!" Amber mengibaskan roknya.

"Kamu itu _namja_, tapi tingkahnya kayak _yeoja_! Gimana thih! Thehun merinding tau ga!" Sembur Sehun ngeri ngeliat Amber.

"Kebalik Hun !" Yang laen esmosi.

"Itu juga, kamu itu mathih kecil, ga bole makan-makan rokok thegala. Dimarahin Bu guru tau ratha loh!"

"Trus yang lo bawa itu apaan ?" Amber menunjuk botol minuman yang dibawa Sehun.

"Vodka campur kemenyan, mau? Theger loh! Dibeliin om Kyupil tadi!"

"Ogah ah, bukan lepel gue."

"Emang biathanya kamu minum apa?"

"Beras kencur sama tajin, sehat tuh! Punya lu mah ieuh.. kamseupay!"

"Kamtheupay itu apa thih?"

"Kulang lebih milip-milip ungkapan 'kamu so sweet' gitu lah." jawab L.

"Ayo coba!" Ajak Zelo.

"Apa?" Sehun balik tanya.

"Aku yang serbetin, kamu yang bilang kamseupay ke aku!"

"Leggo!" Sehun ala Junhong *?* B.A.P di No Mercy

"Sehun, bapak kamu tukang cendol ya?" Gombal Zelo ke Sehun.

"Kok tai? eh thalah, kok tau?"

"Bo'ong banget lo, bapak lo kan pencabut nyawa!"

"Iiih... kamu kamtheupay deh!"

"Makasih ! :3"

"O ya! katanya tadi kamu punya sesuatu!" sela Taemin.

"Tunjukin dong !" JungChul tak sabar.

"Jangan di sini ah...gue maul, ada Sehun di sini..." Zelo lirik-lirik Sehun.

"Ah...kamu kamtheupay deh Jell...Oke deh, Thehun tutup mata kalo gitu." Sehun sembunyi di ketek Luhan. "Eh, _hyung_, tadi pagi mandi kan?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan, masih dengan posisinya.

Luhan nyium ketek yang satunya, "Wangi kok!".

"Tapi kok bau acar ya?, athem-athem gimana gitu."

Tiba-tiba ingus Luhan meler, tapi ia segera menyedotnya *?* kembali. Semua teman-teman Luhan memandangnya horor.

"APA LIAT-LIAT? NAKSIR YA? GUE EMANG GANTENG DARI LAHIR!" Semprot Luhan.

"Yek..._hyung_ pilek! Pantethan kata _hyung_ keteknya wangi! Padahal baunya udah kek pithang goreng buthuk." Wajah Sehun nyureng *?*, lobang hidungnya mekar, matanya kedap kedip kelilipan bulu ketek Luhan, sama bibirnya mulai salto kek Tukul.

JDUAKK

"HUWAAAAAA!" Sehun nangis kejer habis digeplak Luhan. Kata Luhan dia udah ga sopan sama _hyung-_nya sendiri. "XIUMIN _HYEOONGG_!"

Gantian hidung Sehun yang meler. Dia lari keluar kelas nyamperin Xiumin yang lagi rutinan pagi. Nyari kecebong di genangan air deket WC. Kebetulan kemarin habis hujan. Jadi kecebongnya lumayan banyak. Alesan dia nyari kecebong tiap pagi, buat oleh-oleh Bada, anjing kakaknya, Donghae. Itupun Donghae yang nyuruh. Donghae ngancem, kalo Xiumin ga nyari kecebong buat anjingnya, Donghae bakal aduin Xiumin ke KomNas Perlindungan Anak.

"XIUMIN _HYUNG_! LUHAN _HYUNG _JAHAT!" Sehun meluk Xiumin yang lagi jongkok dari belakang, membuat 2 kecebong yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah nyemplung lagi.

"Kenapa kau menangis Sehun-a? Apa yang telah Luhan lakukan padamu?" Suara lembut Xiumin membuat tangis Sehun berhenti.

"Luhan _hyung_ memukulku karena aku bilang dia lebih tampan dariku..hiks hiks.."

"Cup cup...jangan menangis lagi, nanti baby powdermu luntur loh..." Xiumin memeluk Sehun sayang. Ia juga mem-puk-puk kepala Sehun. Padahal tangan Xiumin terkontaminasi lumpur bekas kecebong tadi.

Dari balik pohon Luhan mengawasi gerak gerik Xiumin dan Sehun. Matanya mulai berkilat-kilat marah. Ia ingin segera pulang, merampok semua robot-robot milik adiknya lalu membakarnya hidup-hidup. Dia sangat benci kalau ada orang lain yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Xiumin.

Berani menyentuh ujung rambut Xiumin, siap-siap tidak bisa bernafas esok harinya, kata Luhan, dulu, pas kepalanya Xiumin gundul.

Sekarang sih rambut Xiumin udah kek Yoona SNSD. Itu loh, girlband yang plagiat Girls' Generation.

Kebetulan Baekhyun yang lagi ngupil, Chen yang loncat-loncat punya ketapel baru, Kyungsoo yang sibuk ngitung langkah, lewat di samping Luhan.

"Berhenti." Cegat Luhan pada 3 anak itu.

"Mau apa lo?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil ngupil.

Luhan merampas ketapel Chen, "Gue pinjem! Tapi ga gue balikin."

Kemudian Chen nangis sambil lari masuk kelas. Dia teriak, "BAEKHYUN JAHAT! DIA NGAMBIL KETAPEL BARU AKU! HUWAAA!"

Sebenernya dia pengen nyebut nama Luhan, tapi dia takut sampe lidahnya keseleo nyebut nama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih ngupil, Kyungsoo juga masih jalan di tempat, sedangkan Luhan sudah membidik adiknya menggunakan ketapel milik Chen. Dia menyisipkan buah ceri liar (keres :v) pada ketapel sebagai pelurunya.

"Akhirnya, dapat." Baekhyun menghadiahi lengan Luhan dengan tambang emas yang berasal dari hidungnya.

"Hiuhh...apaan nih!" Gara-gara Baekhyun, peluru Luhan meluncur tidak pada tempatnya.

SYUT

CROT

"Aduh!"

"Hlahh...Salah target!" Luhan menangkap mata Xiumin yang mulai menatapnya tajam. Buah ceri liar busuk itu pecah tepat di tengah-tengah dahi Xiumin. Dengan cepat Luhan memberikan ketapel itu pada Kyungsoo. "YA! DO KYUNGSOO! KALAU GA BISA MAIN KETAPEL, MENDING GA USAH MAIN DEH!"

Dalam sekejap air mata Kyungsoo mulai menggenang di kedua mata belonya.

"Xiumin! Kau tak apa?" Luhan menyeret Sehun untuk menyingkir kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya diam menatap Luhan.

"Kamu marah?" Mata Luhan bergerak gelisah.

Bukannya menjawab, Xiumin malah berjinjit mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Kedua matanya terpejam. Luhan yang mulai berpikir yang iya-iya ikut menutup matanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Oh tidak! Aku mathih poloth!" Sehun yang berdiri di samping Xiumin reflek menutup kedua matanya.

Baekhyun ikut nonton sambil ngupil lagi. Kyungsoo jongkok senderan di tembok sambil jalan masuk ke kelas, dia mau balikin ketapelnya Chen.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibirnya.

"Lu, kenapa kau menutup matamu?"

Luhan membuka matanya. "Bukankannya kamu ingin menciumku?" tanya Luhan girang.

Xiumin menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Sehun membuka matanya takut-takut.

"Aku Cuma menempelkan buah ceri yang kau tembakkan tadi ke mulutmu." Datar Xiumin trus balik fokus nyari kecebong.

Luhan langsung kejang-kejang.

"Hun, ga masuk kelas?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia membuntut di belakang Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelas.

Ternyata di dalam kelas, anak-anak lainnya masih penasaran dengan apa yang diiming-imingkan Zelo sejak tadi.

"Ada ayamnya ga ?" Tanya Onew

"Ada dong !" jawab Zelo mantap.

"Apaan ?!" Baekhyun yang baru aja gabung ikutan ga sabar.

PREEEEEETTT ! *Zelo cepirit*

Serentak teman-teman Zelo menutup hidungnya terkena gas beracun yang keluar dari tabung Zelo.

"Lo ga lucu ah!" L marah-marah.

"Ada bau ayamnya tuh! Tadi pagi Zelo sarapan sop ayam buatan teh Youngjae." Zelo ga mau kalah.

"Karena ada ayamnya, Onew mau nikmatin aja deh, walau sampe akhir hayat Onew!" Kata Onew dengan bibir mewek dan matanya yang mulai berair.

"Kamu kamtheupay deh New !" Sahut Sehun yang terkena virus kamseupay.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di tempat lain, di gedung SMA, depan tangga menuju ruang kelas 2, genk The Lack Natt siap-siap malakin anak-anak kelas 2 yang lewat di situ.

"Hae, lo duluan gih, ntar gue nyusul." Eunhyuk yang liat Yunho and the genk langsung berhenti.

"Mau ngapain kamu?" Donghae ikutan berhenti.

"Ehm...itu...gue lupa belum cipika cipiki sama papski momski. Bye!" Eunhyuk jorokin Donghae trus lari.

"HEI KAMU!" Yoochun yang nyadarin keberadaan Donghae, melambaikan tangannya ke Donghae. "Kesini!"

"Ada apa _sunbae_ ?" Donghae yang punya penyakit amnesia dadakan lupa kalo tiap hari dia dipalakin The Lack Natt.

"Serahin semua duit lo! Cepet!" Jaejoong menadahkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Donghae.

"_Sunbae_, Hae Cuma dikasih uang jajan 20rb sama mommy."

'Wueh...tajir nih bocah' Yoochun main mata sama Yunho, taunya Yunho lagi ngupilin jerawat lewat pantulan kaca figura foto pahlawan yang ada di koridor. Dan Yoochun ga peduli, pokonya main mata. 'Kemarin 19.500, kemarinnya lagi 19.000, kemarin kemarinya lagi 18.500, ckckck...tahun depan bisa sampe jutaan kayaknya.'

"Yaudah, mana! Kasih ke kita!" Kali ini Junsu ikutan.

"Denger ya _sunbae-sunbae_ tampan." Donghae ngomong gitu, Yunho malah blushing sendiri pukul-pukul pundak Yoochun. "Bolpoint Hae abis, Hae kudu beli bolpoint baru. Dan harus bolpoint gel, kalo bukan bolpoint gel, tulisan Hae ga bagus,trus Hae ga bisa baca tulisan Hae sendiri, harganya 2500. Jam kedua waktunya Yesung _seonsaengnim_, jadi Hae kudu punya persediaan permen Super Zuper minimal 5, kalo ga Hae ketiduran. 1 permen harganya 200, 5 permen sama dengan 1000. Lihat nih!" Donghae nunjuk kancing bajunya paling atas. "Kancing Hae ditelen anjingnya adik Hae, tapi sebenernya dia ga punya anjing, anjingnya milik Hae, tapi yang ngasih makan dia. Hae harus beli kancing baru di koperasi, harganya per-kancing 300. Tiap pagi Hae ngasih sebagian uang jajan Hae buat pak Kangin, biar _ppoppo _Hae pas lewat pager sekolah. Soalnya Hae iri sama Eunhyuk, tiap hari sebelum berangkat sekolah dia cipika cipiki dulu sama momski dan papski dia. Padahal dia tinggal sama nenek kakeknya, momski sama papski dia tinggal di luar kota. Pipi kanan 1000, pipi kiri 1000, jumlahnya 2000. 5000 buat ditabung, tiap hari Hae kudu setor buku tabungan ke mommy sama daddy, kalo ga Hae ga dibacain dongeng sebelum tidur. Biasanya Eunhyuk duitnya ilang, padahal Hae tahu kalau uangnya ditabung buat beli kaset yadong baru. Tapi Hae kasihan sama dia, jadi Hae nyumbang 2000 buat dia. Untuk infaq-"

"SETTOP! Oke fix, elu sodaranya Wendy ya? Bacot aja dari tadi." Junsu melototin Donghae.

"Bukan om, Hae sepupunya Peterpan, kembarannya Tinkerbell."

"Jadi tiap hari lo Cuma bisa jajan berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hmm...1000" Jawab Donghae.

"Kesian amat." Yunho ngasih duit ke Donghae 2000. "Buat jajan. Meskipun lu ga punya duit, tapi lu ga boleh malakin temen. Ga baik."

"Makasih om." Donghae senyum 5 jari.

"Udah sana masuk kelas." Suruh Yunho.

Sepeninggal Donghae, Jaejoong mendekat pada Yunho. Dia berbisik pada Yunho. "Sekarang jatah uang saku lo nambah ya? Tumben-tumben amat ngasih duit ke bocah."

"Ga juga. Tadi gue nyolong di tasnya Junsu pas dia masuk toilet." Balas Yunho berbisik sambil mantengin Junsu yang lagi malak bocah selanjutnya.

"Hanjir lu.."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Loh..Hyuk, kamu kok udah di sini?" Donghae mendapati Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Iya, tadi gue manjat lewat jendela." Eunhyuk menepuk dadanya sombong. "Eunhyuk gitu loh!"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti lalu segera duduk di bangkunya.

"Gimana? Tadi lo jadi dipalakin The Lack Natt ga? Ngasih duit brapa?" Cerocos Eunhyuk.

"Hae malah dikasih duit 2000..." Donghae menunjukkan uang yang dikasih Yunho tadi.

"Kampret! Kenapa ga bilang kalo mereka lagi bagi-bagi duit?!"

"Kamu ga nanya.."

.

.

* * *

><p>to be continued<p> 


End file.
